Dusk
by WhisperofFlame26286
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Dr Cullen is confident that Hogwarts, England, is the best place to start anew. But there's one problem- Bella isn't Edward's only 'singer'.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I felt slightly guilty as I took everything I needed. _It's for her own good._ I kept saying to myself. _It's for the best._ I usually was a pretty good liar. But right now, I couldn't even believe myself. I opened up the floorboards and put everything in. Part of me wanted to hold onto the disc and the pictures, but I forced myself to put them away. I straightened up and went to the window. I had to get away from here. I breathed in her scent, for the last time, and jumped. Most people wouldn't have made the jump. Maybe some would have. Vampires could, I knew that much. I got into my silver Volvo, and started the engine. I usually drove fast, but now, I wanted to drive slowly. See her house for the last time. That's what my heart was telling me. If I even had one. What had I done, leaving her unprotected, depressed, angry, and I couldn't bear to think of anything else I had done to her. She was so fragile, so human, so _naïve_. Anything could happen to her. I thought of Victoria. Would she take this chance, while I wasn't there? I knew she could if she would. But would she? It was then that I realised I had reached my house. _Not for long_. I thought, and got out of the car.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned when I came inside. "We weren't expecting you until morning. Is Bella OK?" I sighed. My eyes must have said it all. Or I was predictable. Probably the latter. "No, Carlisle. She's fine. Well, she will be." Esme looked frightened. "Will be? But-"

"No, Esme. We're-we're going. Moving. All of us. It's for her. Bella." I winced. It hurt physically to say her name. "The thing with Jasper-I can't stay after that. We can't stay. She'll get hurt." Jasper nodded.

"It is for the best." He agreed. "I don't want to feel guilty about hurting her again."

"But honey, where do we go?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. I" know someone. In Britan. It rains there a lot. The best part of the year, actually."

"We're going to Hogwarts, aren't we?" My head snapped up. I hadn't seen or heard Alice come into the room.

"Hogwarts?" Rosalie said, looking disgusted. "That's a place for…witches. And wizards. Ugh" She made a face.

"We are no different." Carlisle said. "I'm friends with the headmaster there. Great man, Albus. I'm sure we will be able to get you in."

Emmett grinned. "Isn't he the guy who's off his rocker?" Carlisle winked.

"Great." I said. "That's a great idea." I said enthusiastically. No Bella. No uncontrollable lust for blood. No worrying all the time. Just blending like before.

"Wait," Rosalie said, as if desperate to find a problem. "What about hunting?"

"I'm sure the professors will make exceptions for students to enter the Forbidden Forest." Carlisle grinned.

And that was it. We were going. It was done. Bella, safe at last.


	2. Bloodlust

I just want to say thank you to crimsonprincess99, sissou and drakeundone for their reviews! Have some cake!

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in here is from Order of the Phoenix. I do NOT take credit-it was all JK Rowling. Oh, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Now, on with the show, erm, story.

Chapter One

Bloodlust

I felt better as I got on the Hogwarts Express. Bella was safe, and I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with that scent anymore. I sate down in an empty carriage, and leaned my head against the window. A younger girl, about Alice's 'age' knocked at the door. "Can I sit down?" she said, in a singsong voice. She had a magazine in her hands. She had waist-length dirty blonde hair, she was wearing Butterbeer corks for a necklace, and she had her wand stuck behind her ear for safekeeping. She smiled at me, and sat down opposite me. She turned the magazine upside down and started reading. She didn't seem to blink much. Then again, neither did I. "About? There's only Loony Lovegood and that other boy in here-" I heard a voice say. "Don't be silly." The voice laughed. "She's all right." One second later, the body that the voice belonged to was sliding the compartment doors open. She had fiery red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a battered old trunk. She came in. Two other boys followed. One was skinny and had jet-black hair. The other was a bit fat, and his ears stuck out. "Hi, Luna." The girl said. I assumed that this was the girl that was sitting opposite me. "Mind if we sit here?" I saw her eyes scan the two boys, and came to rest on the one with glasses. She nodded. "Thanks." The girl said. She looked over at me curiously. "Are you new?" she asked. "I think I would have remembered you if I'd seen you around." I turned around to face her.

"Edward Cullen."

"Aren't you that vampire boy?" Luna asked, still in her singsong voice. My head snapped up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Luna's a bit well…Loony. That's why everyone calls her Loony Lovegood. Don't take it personally." She whispered in my ear. "I'm Ginny Weasly, by the way. That's Neville Longbottom," She pointed to the fat one. "And Harry. Harry Potter." They all stared at me for a fraction of a second, as if wanting to see if I would have a reaction. I had no idea why. There was silence in the compartment for a minute. Then, "Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "It was quite enjoyable, you know."

"Everyone, Luna's in my year. She's in Ravenclaw."

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._" Luna sang.

There was silence for another few minutes. The train moved, through the countryside. Then, Neville broke the silence.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?"

"Another Rememberall?" Harry asked.

"No. I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago…no, look at this." He pulled out a disgusting looking plant. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation, only that 1 minute later we were all covered in pus. Stinksap. I thought. Then, the compartment door slid open. "Oh…Hello Harry," the girl said in a nervous voice. "Um…bad time?"

"Oh…hi."

"Um…well…just thought I'd say hello…bye then."

An hour past slowly. I was joining in conversation now, and laughing with them. It actually felt quite nice to have some friends. Or at least, acquaintances. We were busy swapping chocolate frog cards when the compartment door slid open, and a boy who had red hair and a girl who had bushy brown hair walked inside, followed by an orange cat and an owl. "I'm starving." The red haired boy said. Then the girl walked in. My senses were suddenly overwhelmed. Oh. My. God. And I'd thought _Bella's_ scent was tempting. But it was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to this. Worst of all, she was pretty too. Beautiful. I realised I wasn't breathing. Good. I'd learned. I stood up. "I need to go." I said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Bye." I said. I picked up my trunk and went to find Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I exhaled after I got out of the compartment. Nice, fresh, non-tempting _air_. "Where we you?" Emmett demanded when I found them. I shrugged. "He was off meeting friends." Alice smirked. I rolled my eyes. Alice never missed a chance to show off her abilities. "Oh, yeah?" Emmett said. "I can tell the future too. Look, he's gonna put his trunk down and sit down."

"Obviously."

"Obviously, you're an idiot."

"Pretty mature for someone who's lived 1000 years."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Will you too cut it out?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I'm TRYING to sleep."

"But you can't sleep." Jasper interjected.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it."

"First-years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!" a brisk, female voice called out. I walked across the station and saw carriages, all lined up. Pulling the carriages were Thestrals. I got in a carriage. Then, the girl walked inside, the boy, Harry and Luna following. "In here." She said.

"Hi Edward." Luna said brightly.

"Hey, Luna. Neville."

"Edward, this is Hermione Granger," Neville gestured to the girl. "And Ron Weasly." Obviously Ginny's brother. Hermione held out her hand. I didn't touch her. I inhaled as she sat down. It was going to be a long, long ride. If I didn't get out. I looked toward the door, but it was closed. We were moving. Too late. I didn't like the idea of sitting beside Hermione for any length of time at all.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stepped forward to announce the Cullens. "Everyone, these are our new students from America. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice Cullen. Alice will be sorted first. She will be in the fourth year. I hope you will welcome her and her family warmly."

"I know what house we're all gonna be in." Alice whispered, just loud enough that only vampires could hear. I rolled my eyes. Alice sat down on the stool, and the hat on her head shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" She winked at me, and sat down next to her new classmates. "Emmett Cullen next. He will be in the sixth year." Dumbledore added. Emmett sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jasper Cullen will also be in the sixth year."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rosalie Cullen will be in the sixth year as well."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"And, Edward Cullen. He will be in fifth year."

I sat down. "Now, now." A voice whispered. I had no doubts that it came from the hat. "Very strong, and wise. Maybe Ravenclaw. Very kind. Maybe Hufflepuff. But maybe," the hat shouted the next word, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat down at the table. Oh, no. Hermione. She was in this house? I shook my head. It didn't matter. Once I told Carlisle about her, we wouldn't be staying long. Much to Rosalie's delight.


	3. To:

Just want to say, OMG, it's been tooooo long, my fellow TwiPotter lovers! Sorry, been busy! Thank you to all who have stayed with the story, and also thank YOU, if you are reading this chapter now, which you are..I think. Maybe….

Just a short one, but next time I'll make up for it, SWEAR!!

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in here is from Order of the Phoenix. I do NOT take credit-it was all JK Rowling. Oh, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Two

To:

I couldn't concentrate as Dumbledore gave his speech. All I could think about was the 15-year-old girl behind me. Her scent washed over me, so appealing it would be one million times better than the food that had magically appeared in front of the students. A sudden thought came to me, and I could not think how I had not thought of it before. Read her mind. Simple and easy. I didn't know how it would help, I just thought it would. Trying to remember what her beautiful voice sounded like, I furrowed my brow and searched the students. Then, a force so strong it almost knocked me out altogether. I tried to focus to see what it was, but I found I could not. This force-whatever it was-had stopped me from reading minds. I waited, and tried again. A scent came with it this time. Hermione's scent. She-she was _repelling_ me? Bella was bad enough, just blocking me, but Hermione was actually doing damage. I just realised the hall was quiet. Had the students realised? No, Dumbledore had stopped talking. I looked toward the place where he had been standing moment-hours? Minutes? - Ago. In his place stood a short, chubby old woman, who looked like an amphibian. She had a rather smug smile on, like she had just caught a fly. She was wearing pink all over. Not a pretty pink, but a horrible pink. I heard a distinct scowl form the midst and immediately knew it was Alice. I chuckled to myself as I realised the hated Alice must already feel for the unfashionable woman.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice gave me the chills, it was too high –pitched, nd I tried to read her thoughts, but she gave a little smug smile in my direction, and I knew that she knew who I was. She gave a little cough and continued,

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And too see such smiling young faces looking up at me." She drowned on and on; I wasn't listing, though I heard every word she said. It was like reading a book, or putting things in storage that you didn't want tot look at now, but maybe later. Soon, the feast was over, and I stood up. I had no intention whatsoever to go back to my dorm, as I could not sleep, not because I couldn't find the way there, in fact, I knew it better than most here already. I went straight to Dumbledore.

"Professor," I said.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"

"I was just wondering-" I hesitated. "Could I go to the Forbidden Forest?"

"My dear boy, you very well know the forest is not allowed to the normal wizard student."

My brow furrowed.

"You, how ever, Mr Cullen, if I dare say, is _not_ normal. Nor are you a wizard, but you are a student, and so, alas, I must say, no."

"But Carlisle said-"

"Not tonight my dear boy, not tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Oh." I turned to leave, but Dumbledore spoke again.

"This is to do with Miss Granger, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" I asked. "Sir." I added hastily.

"My dear boy, I do not need fangs to read people's mind."

I nodded, and left.

……………………………………………Hermione……………………………………………………….

I got out my parchment and ink, and set it down on the common room table. No, I wasn't studying, I was writing a letter, to my best friend. I paused, unsure of what to write. My cousin didn't know about magic, so it was hard to write about my daily life.

_Dear Couz,_

I smiled. Writing to my cousin was the only time I didn't use proper grammar.

_Things are well, school's good. It's just started tough, so stay tuned! There's this new guy, can't remember his name, something like Edmund, but anyway, he came with this like huge family, and they're all like, brothers and sisters_. _It's weird. Oh yeah, Edward. So anyway, how's Uncle? Still Fishing? Haha, he does do that. Mom's still a dentist, and Dad too, slaving away. I think someone actually bit Dad's hand once. Haha, serves them right for grounding me. So, how's your friends? Ooh, and that boyfriend of yours- give me ALL the details, and I mean ALL of them!_

_XxXxXx, Mione_

I nodded, satisfied with myself, and got out my wand. It wasn't hard to do the charm anymore. I expect that my cousin would be freaked out if an owl showed up at her windowsill, so I turned them into emails that could be sent my magic to her (slow) computer.

I muttered her email address, tapping the parchment, which vanished. I smiled, and began to climb the stairs. My last thought was to myself was; You give me all the details about your boyfriend, Isabella Swan, or I'll come over to Charlie's and fin out myself!


	4. Ministry Waffle

HELLOOOOOOOOO!!!! Hey, peeps! Just another update of.. da da daaaaaa….DUSK!! Haha, this is going to be long, so you might want to get some chocololate milk and a piece of cheesecake while you're at it 

Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue in here is from Order of the Phoenix. I do NOT take credit-it was all JK Rowling. Oh, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

BTW, one of the lines in hear is from A Very Potter Musical by StarKid. Not me.

Youtube it. Seriously. Worth it. Best 2 hrs of MY LIFE. Which isn't that interesting, to say the least.

Btw, drakeundone, I AM going to do a 'funny little encounter'…wait till Bella hears where Edward is lol…erm…the rest of you didn't hear that…….

Chapter Three

Ministry Waffle

When I got into bed, I forced myself not to think of her. Instead, I thought about Professor Umbridge. I didn't have much information about the Ministry of Magic, but I knew some. Carlisle had taught Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I _some_ about the magical world.

"…Preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning whenever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Practices ought to be prohibited. I thought it over. So she really did know. That little toad. Literally. This brought up another difficulty. How were we going to feign magic? We didn't have powers. I lay down against the pillows. I would ask Dumbledore in the morning, I decided.

…………………………………………Bella……………………………………………….

Great, I thought. A headache. Just what I need to brighten up my day. Probably from the range of emotions flooding through me. Anger, sadness, depressions, horror, terror…why had Edward done this too me? He had known Victoria was after me. And who knows what else. I hugged my knees to my chest as another wave of tears came. Come on, Bella. I thought to myself. Lying on your bed, with a huge block of chocolate. Pathetic. I know, I told the voice

in my head. I can't get him out of my head and every time I look at his picture I get these pangs in my chest and I just know it's his fault. That **. I thought savagely. I got up and went to my computer. I knew just what

would cheer me up. Mione's email. Even though my cousin and my favorite person in the whole world were about three years younger than me, well, age is

but a number, isn't it? Even when she moved to that boarding school-what was it called? Pig-farts?-when she was eleven, and even when I moved to Forks about 6 or 7 months ago, we never lost touch.

_Dear Couz,_

_Things are well, school's good. It's just started though, so stay tuned!_

_There's this new guy, can't remember his name, something like Edmund, but anyway, he came with this like huge family, and they're all like, brothers and sisters. It's weird._

I froze. No. No, it couldn't be.

_Oh yeah, Edward. So anyway, how's Uncle? Still Fishing? Haha, he does do that. Mom's still a dentist, and Dad too, slaving away. I think someone actually bit Dad's hand once. Haha, serves them right for grounding me. So, how's your friends? Ooh, and that boyfriend of yours-_

Ex, I thought.

_give me ALL the details, and I mean ALL of them!_

I started typing up a reply.

_Dear Mione,_

_Things aren't going so great. My boyfriend broke up with me, he moved away._

_I thought about a long-distance thing, -you know, over email, like us- but he said that it just wasn't working. This 'Edmund'_

_I almost snapped the mouse in anger at his –well, mention- of his name._

_You were talking about, he sounds pretty…weird. He comes with a big family, right? By any chance, are the names, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie? And I think it is Edward, not Edmund._

_xXxXx, Bells_

I clicked 'send'. I slumped down on my bed. Edward was at what's its name?

He couldn't be…it was coincidence. I tried to picture him, in those weird robes Hermione showed one holiday in Florida- Renee was her mother's sister-. I sat upright, and realised I was forgetting what he looked like. No! I thought. I jumped off the bed and opened the scrapbook I had gotten for my birthday. The pictures were gone. There were just the captions. Well, if that's the way he wanted it, then so be it. But then I realised forgetting Edward Cullen was the last thing I wanted to do.

…………………………………………………………Edward…………………………………………………

Dumbledore sat in front of me, his piercing blue eyes looking as though he could see into my very soul. I fidgeted -something out of the norm for a vampire-. His hands clasped together, as if in prayer.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, that is a problem Dr Carlisle and I have not discussed."

"Then what are we going to do? If Carlisle-"

"But I,' he continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Being the brilliant (if I do say so myself) man that I am, I have thought of a solution."

"What, Sir?"

He smiled. "Transfiguration."


End file.
